leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Sinnoh Now
Sinnoh Now (Japanese: シンオウ・ナウ Sinnoh Now) is a television program broadcast by Jubilife TV. It bills itself as a "portal to what's hip and happening in Sinnoh!". In the games The can watch Sinnoh Now on televisions in . The program tells about current events in the Sinnoh region. It also tells the player about what their friends have done if they mix records. Programs A variety of information can be obtained from the programs aired on Sinnoh Now. Discovering Groups A reporter comments on a player's group and uses a type to describe it. Activated by talking to an in Jubilife City and starting a group. On-the-spot weather An independent program which also airs on Sinnoh Now. Helena tells the weather in one of . Pokémon Research Corner A examines a wild Pokémon, discovering its held item and getting his finger scratched in the process. In Platinum, it is replaced with a program about nature. Swarm News Flash A news flash airs in which the reporter says the location of that day's and what is swarming. Only airs after the player obtains the National Pokédex. In the anime In the Pokémon anime, Sinnoh Now is a and a . According to , it is the most popular television show in the Sinnoh region. The Sinnoh Now crew first appeared in The Champ Twins!, where they were doing a story on a Pokémon Training Camp, focusing on two of the campers and their ability to test the strength of any they challenge. They appeared again in All Dressed Up With Somewhere To Go!, where they aired the Pokémon Dress-Up Contest, an annual event organized by the members of the Pokémon Fan Club. Their next appearance was in A Secret Sphere of Influence!, where they were briefly seen outside the Eterna Historical Museum. They were in Eterna City to report the theft of the Adamant Orb, which was later retrieved thanks to Gardenia and Officer Jenny. They appeared again in Top-Down Training! to announce the recent discovery of the Lustrous Orb, which was found at the ancient ruins in Celestic Town giving scientists hope to learn more about the legends of Sinnoh. In Mass Hip-Po-Sis!, they were filming a documentary about and their migration when one of the Hippopotas got separated from its herd and they decided filming it alone would be a better story. They encountered , , and during filming and informed them the whereabouts of the herd. When revealed that they would help Hippopotas to find its herd, the crew started following them. However, after was hit by Hippopotas's and fell asleep, they ended up getting separated from Ash and his friends. For this reason, they lost their chance of filming Hippopotas reuniting with its herd. In Our Cup Runneth Over!, it was announced on Sinnoh Now that Wallace had arrived in the Sinnoh region to host the Wallace Cup. When the crew discovered that Wallace took a day off to relax and have some quality time with his , they decided to go looking for him so they could record a video of him during his free time. When they found him, they hid in the bushes to secretly film him. However, the camera they were using had run out of batteries and they could not cover the story. They made their next appearance in Pursuing a Lofty Goal!, where they were seen covering the PokéRinger competition that was being held in Squallville. In Losing Its Lustrous!, it was reported on Sinnoh Now that the Adamant Orb had been stolen. It was revealed that at the time of the theft the Adamant Orb was in the process of being transported from the Eterna City Museum, and heading to the Celestic Town Historical Research Center. The crew later appeared in Beating the Bustle and Hustle! to cover the auditions for the Sinnoh Pokémon Hustle that were being held near Lake Acuity, not realizing it was actually a scheme to steal all the participants' Pokémon. In Mastering Current Events!, Dawn mentioned that they did a news story on the Air Battle Master, McCann. They reappeared in Last Call — First Round! to cover the meet-and-greet to kick off the Sinnoh Grand Festival, during which Rhonda interviewed several s, including Nando, Jessilina, and Dawn. Staff * - * - * Unnamed * Unnamed Logo File:Sinnoh Now Japanese logo.png|Japanese logo File:Sinnoh Now English logo.png|English logo Trivia * The dub of the anime used the Japanese logo. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=神奥NOW NOW |fi=Sinnoh Tänään Sinnoh Nyt |fr=Tendances Sinnoh |de=Sinnoh-Szene Sinnoh heute |it=Sinnoh Oggi Voce di Sinnoh |ko=신오지방 지금 지금은 신오지방 |pl=Teraz Sinnoh |pt_br=Sinnoh Agora |es=Sinnoh en directo Hoy en Sinnoh |sv=Sinnoh nu }} Category:Pokémon world media it:Voce di Sinnoh zh:神奥NOW